Sam's Story
by anjap49
Summary: This is the story of Sam Winchester's daugter Sam jr and her brother Andy, oh yeah bella is alive
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Disclaimer I don't own Fruits Basket or Supernatural except for the books and games.**

**I sighed this new school would be like the last, I would move in within a month I hoped not. I heard in side class room the was uncovering something I couldn't hear that well, I felt nervous. The teacher came to the door and opened it the nerves wanted me to run. "Oh, you must be Samantha Winchester." She said. "Yes, I would like to be called Sam." I said I was less nervous. "Okay Sam please sit by Kisa Sohma." The teacher said. I went and sat by a very shy girl. "Are Sam jr." Kisa asked. "Yes." I said I was probably as shy as she was. "Sam do you want to tell something about your self." The teacher asked. "No." I said. The bell rang. I looked at Kisa and she said, "It's time to go home, I want you met my mother." "Okay" I walked with Kisa to a big forest like place. She told me that her mother had died, but her cousins girlfriend and him adopted her. I felt like telling Kisa something "My Mother died when I was a baby, and my dad re-married a lady Jo who has a son named Andy he's 16." I said. "oh so you lost your mother too that really sad." She said. I saw a house not as small as the hotel room me and Andy had to share, he always made me leave in angry and come back with stuff.**

**Torhu was really nice to me I liked her she was like a sister more than a mother. **

**I told Kisa where Andy and I where living and told her to come over sometime. I walked home, well to the hotel **


	2. Chapter 2: New Freinds

Disclaimer: I don't own any except Sam jr. and Andy

"Hey Andy." I said. Andy gave me an occurred and scary smile. 'WTF.' I thought. He hugged me. "Were moving in to a real house." Andy said. I was a miniature Dean looked shocked I finally said, "We are so that means…."I trailed off. "Yeah were going to be living in Japan for the rest of our lives." Andy finished my sentence. I smiled. "So where are we moving?" I asked when my bag had been filled with my stuff. "Near The Sohma's House." I heard my Dad's voice. "Hey Dad, Hey Mom, Hey Dean." I said, Dean had been living with us, for 5 years, I had some of his old clothes I liked his new leather jacket, I was wearing the one he had in 12th grade.(a/n: It was After School Special an awesome episode) I smiled at him, what could I say, Dean and I were really close. I was like him in every way. "Hey, so are we going or what?" I asked. "Yeah we are Sammy.'' Dean said calling me Sammy after dad had said my name was Sam Jr so he called Sam , Sammy , or Jr. I had gotten mad when he called me Jr but he didn't care . Dad and Dean packed the car. Andy looked at me with a big smile he was like a dog sometimes. (a/n: Andy is not like a dog he is … well never mind) I was trapped in thought, Mo looked at me worried , "Sam are okay." she asked. "Yes, I got homework can I pick my room first." I said. "Well sure will get you a desk in a couple days." She said. I smiled, "Thanks Mom."

The Next Morning

It was a Saturday and a knock came at our door I opened and saw Kisa she was wearing normal clothes like summer clothes "Hi." I said. "Hello Sam-chan do you come out side." Kisa said. "Yes." I said. I met Hiro when I got out side.(a/n: after the curse). I could tell he did not like me. "You Know I don't like you so don't be a 3rd wheel on my bike." Hiro said. I felt like crying went back inside. I decide to listin to Aerosmith's Dream On I also decide to send the lyrics to Kisa-chan I typed the lyrics out (a/n: here are the lyrics : ) Every time that I look in the mirrorAll these lines on my face gettin clearerThe past is goneIt went by like dust to dawnIsnt that the wayEverybodys got their dues in life to payI know what nobody knowsWhere it comes and where it goesI know its everybodys sinYou got to lose to know how to winHalf my life is in books written pagesLive and learn from fools and from sagesYou know its trueAll the things come back to youSing with me, sing for the yearsSing for the laughter, sing for the tearsSing with me, if its just for todayMaybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away(x2)Dream on, dream onDream yourself a dream come trueDream on, dream onDream until your dream come trueDream on, dream on, dream on...Sing with me, sing for the yearsSing for the laughter and sing for the tearsSing with me, if its just for todayMaybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away J and sent it.


	3. Chapter 3: Staying

Okay I'm putting up a new chapter so… to clear things up in the last chapter I did something weird well you have look for your self to know but let us get on with the chapter J.

The Next Day

I woke up and saw my lap-top beeping I opened it and saw a email from Kisa it read: "Dear, Sam-chan I know Hiro-chan was mean but I got the letter you sent I like the song lyrics they are very cool. Love Kisa-chan." I smiled a I read it I didn't like to send things back so I made Kisa a friend on IM and when I did that an IM screen popped up it was Kisa

**TigerLover13:**Hello Sam-chan

**Sam-vs.-Dean: **Hey Kisa-chan

**TigerLover13:** Do you have more lyrics

**Sam-vs.- Dean:** Yes here is Jack and Diane by John Mellencamp A little ditty about Jack and Diane Two American kids growin' up in the heartland Jackie's gonna be a football star Diane's debutante in the backseat of Jackie's car Suckin' on a chili dog outside the tastee freeze Diane's sittin' on Jackie's lap He's got his hand between her knees Jackie say, "Hey Diane lets run off behind the shady off those Bobby me do what I please."Say ahOh yeah, life goes on Long after the thrill of livin' is gone, say ahOh yeah, life goes on Long after the thrill of livin' is gone, they walk on Jackie sits back reflects his thoughts for the moment Scratches his head and does his best James DeanWell then there and Diane, we oughtta run off to the cityDiane says, Baby, you ain't missin' a thing And Jackie say a,"Oh yeah, life goes on, long after the thrill of livin' is yeah, they say life goes on,long after the thrill of livin' is gone."Gonna let it rock Let it roll Let the Bible Belt comeAnd save my soul Hold on to 16 as long as you can Changes come around real soon Make us women and menOh yeah, life goes on Long after the thrill of livin' is goneOh yeah, they say life goes on Long after the thrill of livin' is gone A little ditty about Jack and Diane Two American kids doin' the best they can...

**TigerLover13: **Thank You Sam-chan I have to go bye

**Sam-vs.-Dean: **Welcome bye

I fell back asleep after that.


	4. Chapter 4: Okay Bitch is back

Okay the Last chapter was short like really short and didn't make sense so I'm make that a demon attacks someone I think it will be…..Kyo I don't know why let us start the chapter. Give me a clue.

Monday

I walked with Kisa to school it was really long and really early. I was listing to my Ipod and Kisa "Sam-chan what do you like to do.'' "Art, bacon cheeseburgers ,and music," I smiled. "what do you hate." "Clowns and planes." "why." "because clowns are creepy and ," I shuddered. "Planes crash." "how did you get to Japan then." "a boat, Dean my uncle hates planes too and my dad hates clowns.'' "Why didn't you tell anyone." "mmmmm It's weird." A car came speeding past me and going to hit Kisa cousin Hiro. I pulled Hiro out of way "Son of a bitch." I muttered., Kisa giggled a bit and Hiro said, "Wow you saved me why." "Because I knew who that was." "Who." Kisa asked. "Bella my dad's enemy she is a bitch." I answered. "What is she doing here." Hiro asked. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5: Our Group

"What do you mean you don't know." Hiro yelled at me. "I mean the last time I saw her she was dieing and I called her mom she's suppose to be dead." I yelled back. "Wait she is suppose to be dead." He asked looking freaked. I nodded. "So Your mom is alive, that is good." Kisa said. "Not good she's going to spilt Mom and Dad apart." I said I sat down feeling like I was going to cry. **"Don't cry Sammy." **Ruby whispered in my mind. Kisa patted me on the shoulder. I then stood back up. "What are we going to do." I asked. "Wait **WE**!" Hiro yelled. "Yeah I need help with this." I said. "I want help." Kisa said smiling. Hiro looked at her for a moment, "Fine." He said. "Good." I said. "You know you guys are my first real friends other than Andy and Dean."


End file.
